1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a conveying appliance used for warehousing, and more particularly to a foldable picking ladder cart.
2. Description of Related Art
In storage facilities such as warehouses, materials and goods are stocked on the shelves in different categories. For the convenience of conveying, picking ladder carts are commonly used in moving the materials and goods to and from the shelves, and especially in short-distance transportation. Additionally, a conventional picking ladder cart has a multilayered structure, or a large loading area, which provides a larger loading capacity to reduce the transportation cost.
However, with such design, a conventional picking ladder cart occupies a large space when it is not in use, which causes a waste of storage space. Moreover, it may become a threat to industrial safety when workers are walking in the storage facility.